H0W IT FEELS?
by belladelavuelta
Summary: rasanya seperti... Setelah kau membuatku jatuh dan tengelam... kau menariku untuk bangkit... lalu kau membawaku terbang jauh... dan akhirnya kita sampai... kita sampai... di keabadian.


**HOW IT FEEL ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

_._

_._

_Bagaimana rasaanya_

_Haruno sakura?_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura POV

'_Arigatou'_

Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan. Sebuah kata ambigu yang mengantikan kata '_selamat tinggal'. _Sebuah kata yangmenghantuiku selama hampir dua tahun lamanya. Sebuah kata sederhana yang membuatku sesak jika mengingatnya. Hanya dengan satu kata terakhirmu yang membuat perasaanku campur aduk jikalau aku mengingatnya.

Tap..tap...tap..

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin berpencahayaan remang-remang. Sampai aku sampai di penghujung koridor. Aku terpaku. Tubuhku terasa kaku melihatnya. Melihat seorang pemuda berkimono putih dengan rambut emo yang mencuat kebelakang. Ia tetap tampan, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terpaku. Tapi karna tatapanya. Mata _onyx-nya _itu tetap kelam, hanya saja tidak memancarkan kehangatan lagi seperti dulu. Aku begitu terpaku melihatmu sasuke. Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya saat menyadari kau sudah berubah? Rasanya seperti baru saja melompat dari tebing. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika angin tak hentinya menampar-nampar kulitku. Aku ingin berteriak tapi suaraku seperti meningalkanku.

_Apakah kau yang mendorongku dari tebing sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

"sasuke.." gumanku tanpa sadar dengan nada yang terdengar memilukan. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang hampir membuatku terbunuh ditanganya. Ditangan orang yang selalu kutunggu. Ditangan seorang _Uchiha sasuke_.

Air mata ku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Apakah kau tahu sasuke, bagaimana rasanya? Dadaku terasa sesak, sasuke. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Aku seperti tenggelam di dalam sebuah samudra yang dinginya begitu menusuk. Menusuk hinga menembus kulitku, membuat seluruh tubuhku tersa ngilu. Paru-paruku terasa begitu sakit karna tidak adanya pasokan udara. Rasanya benar-benar sesak. Sekuat apapun aku memberontak, mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa! Aku tenggelam terlalu dalam.

"hiks...bodoh!...kau lemah sakura!..hiks.." geramku ditengah isak tangisku. Tanganku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Sunguh ini benar-benar menyisaku. Pernahkah kau merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyiksa ini sasuke?

_Mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

"Bersiaplah sakura-_chan,_ sasuke!"

"baiklah"

"yeah"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaan saat itu. Saat kau tiba-tiba saja ikut membantu kami di perang dunia ninja. Bagaimana perasaanku ? kau tahu... aku merasa terlahir kembali. Rasanya seperti kau menarikku setelah sekian lamanya ku berkubang dalam kesedihan.

_Kali ini kau menolongku eh, sasuke ?_

.

.

.

Perang dunia ninja akhirnya berakhir dengan kekalahan madara, kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tak bisa menahan air mata haru kala kau menciumnya dalam gendonganmu. Lebih tepatnya mencium putra pertama kita. Mizura uchiha. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku berkeliling ruangan. Kulihat naruto maksudku sang hokage dan istrinya hinata, yang sedang mengendong anak pertama mereka, hana uzumaki. Disebelah naruto aku melihat rekan satu timku sai, dan disebelah sai ada guru kita dan pemimpim tim ini...tim tujuh, hatake kakashi. Mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku benar-benar bahagia sasuke! Perasaan hangat memenuhi dadaku. Rasanya seperti terbang. Saking bahagianya aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya dengan baik.

_Apakah kau merasakannya juga sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengucapkan '_arigatou' _di tempat ini, sebagai penganti kata '_selamat tinggal'._ Wajah tampanya kini sudah dipenuhi keriput-keriput. Namun bagiku ia tetap tampan. ia tersenyum saat aku mendudukan diriku disebelahnya. Ah... senyum itu, senyum yang paling mempesona menurutku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Mataku terpejam untuk menikmati angin yang membelai lembut wajahku. Begitu pula denganya. Kami terus menikmati nyamanya sore hari di tempat ini. Lebih tepatnya dibangku depan gerbang. tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya kami mengobrol, tempat dimana dia pergi dulu, tempat dimana ia melamarku dulu, ah... tempat yang penuh kenangan.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." pangilnku yang langsung membuatnya mendonkak ke arahku. Mata onyx-_nya _dan emerald miliku bertemu.

"ya...sakura_?"_ tanyanya seraya membalas gengaman tanganku dengan lembut.

"aku mencintaimu sasuke-_kun_..." jawabku sambil mencium keningnya dengan lembut. ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmatinya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku mengucapkan kata itu saat ini. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku _harus _mengucapkanya saat ini.

"hn... aku juga mencintaimu sakura" balasnya seraya mengiring kepalaku untuk bersender didadanya. Mataku tersa berat. Aku memejamkan mataku begitu pula dirimu. Dan bagaimana persaanku saat itu? Rasanya begitu damai. Aku merasakan ketenangan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya, sasuke. Aku merasa sudah sampai. Sudah sampai disurga, setelah terbang jauh bersamamu.

_Akhirnya kita sampai sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

_._

Normal POV

Ia tetap berdiri disana, meskipun yang lainya sudah pergi meningalkan pemakaman itu. Tapi dia tidak sendiri disana. Istrinya hana uzumaki, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang hana uchiha, tetap menemaninya sambi mengendong anak pertama mereka uchiha mizuki.

"mizura-_kun?" _tanyanya pelan sambil meletakan bahunya di pundak sang suami, yang sedang berlutut di hadapan sepasang nisan orangtuanya.

Mata hitamnya itu terus tersembunyi di baliknya. Ia mengulurkan tanganya,untuk mengusap sepasang nisan di hadapanya. Ia mendongkak dan menatap salah satu nisan di sebelah kanan nisan satunya.

Rest in peace

Uchiha sasuke

"ayah... selamat jalan... jaga ibu disana." Ucapnya parau. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke sebuah nisan di sebelah nisan ayahnya.

Rest in peace

Uchiha sakura

"ibu... akhirnya ibu sampai disana dengan ayah... jaga diri ibu baik-baik. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Ujarnya yang kali ini tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengandeng tangan sang istri untuk meningalkan tempat itu.

"ayo...hana.." ajak pria dengan rambut hitam panjang sepungungnya yang diikat itu. Sang istri hanya menganguk dan mengikuti sang suami meningalkan pemakaman.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti...

_Setelah kau membuatku jatuh dan tengelam... kau menariku untuk bangkit... lalu kau membawaku terbang jauh... dan akhirnya kita sampai... kita sampai... di keabadian._

_._

_._

_._

_The end_

Fiuhhh akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fanfic pertama aku jadi semoga suka

Read and Review please


End file.
